


Bakery

by Bagel_Statue



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery, Cake, Developing Friendship, Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, bored jonathan, cheek kissing, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_Statue/pseuds/Bagel_Statue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Combs was hard at work doing absolutely nothing at his new job. Why did Sock have to ruin it? When a certain pest comes in a certain bakery with a certain cake design, Jonathan has no choice but to fill his order. But as time goes on, Jonathan's opinion about Sock may just change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cake

Jonathan let out a heavy sigh as he glanced at the forever ticking clock, which was hanging pointlessly above a display of donuts. It had already been three hours since he started his new job and he wouldn't be lying if he said that he had never been so bored in his life. His job, which paid little money, was a deserted bakery which no one came to. Well, at least not anymore.

A year ago, Jonathan would have been busy multitasking for customers at that very moment, filling in orders with the help of coworkers, but that could never be the case now. Down the street, another bakery had just opened and was thriving more than this dump had ever been. Jonathan detested his job, but he needed money badly. It was either this or scoop horse poop off the path of a riding camp, so the teen wasn't left with many options. 

Tapping a pencil against the marble counter aimlessly, Jonathan's thoughts drifted to another subject that he hated none the less: the thought of facing Sock Sowachowski. It was no secret that the kid was a real pain in Jonathan's everyday life. Sock had adopted following the blond around all day from the moment he arrived at the bus stop to when he walked home at the end of the day, doing random things to embarrass Jonathan for no reason. Pushing his desk over when no one was looking and pretending it was Jonathan was one thing, and making funny faces at him while he peed in the bathroom was another. It seemed there was no end to Sock's antics until Jonathan slammed the door in his face at the end of the day. At least now, in this boring bakery, there was no annoying Sock. Just silence..

Ring-a-ding-ling! The unfamiliar sound of the bell above the bakery door startled Jonathan out of his thoughts. The teen looked up and immediately groaned at the sight of his first customer. Walking toward him was none other than a certain baby-faced pest that haunted his social life: Sock. 

"Hey there, hot stuff!" Sock greeted in that high-pitched voice of his, leaning against the counter in a teasing manner. "Pretty busy in here, huh? I bet you haven't gotten a moments rest!" Jonathan held back a sigh at the sarcastic comment and pretended to polish the counter with a nearby rag.

"Will you shut up and stop following me? I know perfectly well that this place isn't so popular." The teen replied.

Sock simply snorted, flicking his friend's hoodie. "You can say that, but I'm here. I'm actually in here to buy something." 

Jonathan was just slightly taken back by this. Sock wasn't here to annoy him? Shaking out of his thoughts, Jonathan replied with an indifferent tone, "Fine. What'll it be?" 

"A chocolate cake, please! It's for someone very special." Sock winked. 

"Oh yea? Got a design for it you want me to put on?" 

Sock replied by pushing a hand-drawn picture over to the blond, smiling in amusement as Jonathan's face fell in exhaustion. "Jesus. This is going to take forever." He sighed, bending down to look for the proper materials. Frosting, paintbrushes, and fondant were all needed. Sock simply laughed. The drawing was a few flowers and a few dramatically decorative hearts, the lines swirling and tangling in a decorative pattern. There were three words written in the center that made Jonathan ponder. Who was Sock going to give the cake to? 

"Don't worry, hot stuff! I got all day. I'll stay right here and wait." Sock assured, and Jonathan didn't know if he was comforted or displeased about it.

While Jonathan worked, concentrating on twinning the drawing onto the cake, Sock blabbered away, his tone colored with excitement as he described his latest murder of a squirrel who was eating from a bird feeder in his neighbor's yard. He laughed as he explained the way his neighbor shrieked when she saw the mangled body on her doorstep. Sock just loved to prank people like that. 

"Did your neighbor know it was you?" Jonathan asked, actually taking interest as he swirled on a pink heart. 

Sock shrugged. "I think she suspected me. But she didn't tell my parents."

Sock's shoulders fall. "Darn. That would have been interesting, too." 

After about a half hour, the cake was finished. Sock's eyes lit up happily as Jonathan announced the completion. "Thank you, Jonathan! How much do I have to pay you?" 

Jonathan stared intently at the pest. There was something about that smile that was different than all the others. This smile seemed... Genuine. Not like the regular cheeky, toothy grin he received in school. This one was happy, friendly, even. Jonathan smiled softly, actually glad to have made Sock pleased. He felt a soft spot develop for the pest, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. "Thirty dollars.." He mumbled, enclosing their creation in a protective case. After Sock handed him the money, he gave him another sweet smile. 

"Thank you for tolerating me, hot stuff." He giggled, planting a loving kiss on the teen's cheek before skipping out the door. Jonathan felt his cheeks flare up with red at the soft impact, that particular spot on his cheek burning. Face still bright, Jonathan wiped his nose and proceeded back to what he was doing before Sock had came in: stare at the clock. Only this time, he found himself thinking fond thoughts of Sock rather than bad ones.

And that night, after he returned home from work, Jonathan was surprised to see a chocolate cake stare up at him from his doorstep, three simple, beautiful words written in his own handwriting:

"I love you."


	2. The Bus Stop

Sock bounced down the sidewalk toward the bus stop, clouds hanging in the air like they usually were. It would be another five minutes or so before Jonathan got to the bus stop, and Sock would be lying if he said he wasn't just the teensy bit nervous. 

Admitting his love to Jonathan was not something he could do in person. Sock was a friendly person, and he certainly had guts, (forty-two of them, he kept them in jars in his room, squirrels and rabbits and stuff) but he knew blabbering and stuttering his way to getting his point across to the blonde was not the way to go. He could feel himself getting queasy just with the thought. So, naturally, he thought of a clever way to confess without it being face-to-face. 

God, he hoped Jonathan didn't decide to avoid him today.

"Sock."

Upon hearing his name, Sock looked over his shoulder nervously, immediately recognizing the voice. He let out an antsy little giggle and turned his body to face the older, tilting his head up slightly to look at him. "Oh, hey, hot stuff. Hope you liked the cake."

"Uh.." Jonathan replied, staring down at Sock with an uneasy face.

With the look on the other's face, Sock's heart immediately chipped and crumbled into dust. "Oh," he said, his voice slightly quieter, "cool."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, unsure of what to say to each other. Sock, who barely did so, was humiliated and completely regretting everything he had done to get Jonathan's attention. Jonathan, however, had something else on his mind. 

"Sock." The blonde repeated, more of a whisper. Sock looked up.

And then it happened. Jonathan had placed his hands on Sock's shoulders, leaning forward to place a kiss on Sock's lips. Jonathan's lips were rough, and he tasted like Coca-Cola and toothpaste, but it was nice. Sock found his hands on Jonathan's headphones, which he hanging on his neck, and then down to grip the shirt resting on his sides. 

"Jonathan.." Sock looked up to the other, his hands loosening. Jonathan had a certain redness on his cheeks, not looking directly at the smaller boy. 

"S-Since you wanted to know," Jonathan said, clearing his throat, "I really, really liked the cake."

And the two kissed again, soft lips and wind overcoming them.

The bus chose that moment to drive around the corner. Jonathan's eyes grew wide and he pushed Sock away, but the front half of the vehicle had already seen enough. Climbing aboard, the kids snickered and made taunting, "ooooo's" as the teen sat in in a seat. Sock plopped right next to him, a huge, unashamed smile on his face as he leaned his head on Jonathan's shoulder.

Jonathan sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this story was getting some good attention, so I decided to write up a follow up chapter (or two.) At first, I thought maybe I should just leave that ending alone because it was fine the way it was, but then I started thinking, "well, another chapter to describe what happens after that could be sweet." So in the end, I just decided to go ahead and do a little sequel. Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
